


The Lamb of God

by secret170193



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanart, Gen, Kidnapping, Spoilers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret170193/pseuds/secret170193
Summary: Pre horsemen, apocalypses. Kieran knew he was in trouble with Colm O'Driscoll and his gang, but can he really hold out to save his new found family.Canon compliant, kierthur very lightly hinted but not essential. Written for my partner to commission an art piece. Fanart within, artist commissioned credited within.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Lamb of God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odriscollkilian instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Odriscollkilian+instagram).



> Written for my partner, she wanted a short fic to set the scene for an artist she was commissioning.

Kieran held his breath as the sack over his head wrapped tighter. He knew he was almost at... wherever it was he was being taken, if the laughs and jeers from his captors were anything to go by. Half of him wanted to just suffocate in the sack to avoid the inevitable torture. There had to be torture, there was no other reason they’d be keeping him alive. Kieran bit his tongue mid-yelp as he was suddenly dragged from the back of the horse onto the ground, nobody bothering to catch him. Somebody’s hands grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly forced him into a kneeling position, arms still tied awkwardly behind his back. The sack was ripped off.

Kieran gasped for a moment, inhaling fresh air for the first time in hours. His eyes watered at the cold sting of the wind and he took what time he could to adjust. It was nearing dusk, they must have been riding all day. Looming silhouettes cut across the fading sunlight, hints of green confirming his worse fears. O’Driscolls. He swallowed hard and found himself thinking of the gang he’d just been torn from. He’d just felt like he was settling in for the first time in his life, felt like maybe they’d actually trust him. Kieran swallowed hard and glared at the shadows surrounding him, an odd courage setting in. If they wanted him to betray the Van der Linde gang, betray Arthur, they had another thing coming.

“I don’t care what you want from me, you ain’t g-getting it!”

So maybe the delivery was lacking but the thought was certainly there. Kieran couldn’t help but flinch slightly when the figures laughed at him. He kept his scowl, aiming to prove they wouldn’t break him. They couldn’t break him… A voice spoke behind him, soft but unmistakable.

“Kieran Duffy. I didn’t think I’d see the day where you of all people grew a spine.”

The blood drained from Kieran’s face, his expression dropping to one of utter terror as Colm’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. He tensed up, a heavy ball of ice settling at the bottom of his stomach as the realisation set in. Colm could break him. Colm chuckled darkly, seeming to sense Kieran’s dilemma.

“Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Oh, you’ll die, no matter what, but let’s save you the suffering, shall we? Tell me where Dutch Van der Linde is.”

Kieran gulped, feeling Colm’s fingers snake closer to his throat, eyes wide and full of tears. His heart skipped a beat as his mind made itself up, staring blankly into the distance. He couldn’t hold off forever, nobody could. But he’d give his family as much time as possible to prepare, even if it meant enduring every punishment Colm could dish out without killing him.

"….never.”

https://www.instagram.com/p/B5HJOtGC17l/?igshid=1u8ze00cw9xyq

Odriscollkilian instagram, @odriscollstirbt twitter.


End file.
